


Senior Expectations

by Daftboyfriends



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, F/M, Human AU, listen i just want a handsome fbi bodyguard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daftboyfriends/pseuds/Daftboyfriends
Summary: Bella Swan is content to live her life without influence from her father, FBI SSA Charles Swan. That is until a threat from inside the Bureau makes itself known and her life is thrown into chaos. Enter SSA Edward Cullen: A by-the-book agent who seems unable to break away from his career.





	Senior Expectations

Charlie was a worrier. It began the second he and Renee split up, as far back as Bella could remember.  


However, the final straw for Bella was when he called her cellphone one day during class. The shrill marimba tone breaking through the quiet in the echoing lecture hall.

“I’d like to remind students that if they have a personal call to take during class they should quietly exit the lecture hall to take it,” The TA said without missing a beat, back still turned to the class as they worked out a problem on the whiteboard.

Bella muttered a quick, “Sorry,” before grabbing her bag and scurrying into the hallway, nearly dropping her possessions on the way. There were only a few numbers programmed to cut through ‘Do-Not-Disturb’ mode on her phone and her father was one of them.

When she was in the quiet of the basement hall she hit answer and prepared herself.

“Hey, dad, what’s up?”

“Bella? Bella, are you okay?” Her dad’s panicked voice rang out over hers.

“Dad? Of course, I was just in class, is everything okay with you? You sound worried,” Bella leaned against the wall. Textbook still in her arm, papers still haphazardly stuffed inside from her hurry to exit the room. She held the phone between her ear and shoulder as she worked on sorting herself out.

“Bells, you’re not going to like this,” Charlie began with a tone that Bella knew meant trouble was on the way.

“Dad, what did you do? Is Mom okay?”

“Renee is fine, but there’s someone waiting for you outside –“

“Who? You don’t know anyone at the college,” That was the main reason why Bella had chosen to go to college in the rainy Pacific Northwest. She began considering the exits she could take to bypass whatever Charlie had planned.

“I know, but this is an extraordinary circumstance, Bella, something happened at the office today.”  
That made Bella perk up, “What happened? Are you okay?”

Charlie was a special agent in the FBI, something happening was normal for him and he wasn’t easily frazzled. Although he had begun to take on more supervisory roles, he was still field tested and battle trained, “I can’t tell you, but it wasn’t good,” Charlie’s voice had taken on a gruff tone, closing himself off.

“But you’re okay right? Dad?”

“Bells you know it’ll take a lot to take me out.”

“Don’t talk like that…who’s waiting outside?” Bella frowned at the phone.

“He’s someone the Bureau offered to send out. Just until we get things under control.”

“Dad, no, whatever the Bureau offered, tell them to take it back,” Bella began to take the steps up to the first floor of the building.

“Do this for me, Bella, I just want you to be safe and this is the way to do this.”

“I don’t know what you want me to do though.”

“Be open to this. For me.”

“Dad?” She asked just as her foot missed the top step and she was sent hurtling through space. The phone fell from her fingers and she clenched her eyes shut, waiting for the impact of the ground to meet her.

It never came and she never heard her phone crash to the ground.

Instead she heard her father’s frantic and faraway voice calling her name, followed by a smooth and ambered voice, “Mr. Swan? It’s alright, I’ve got her. Yes, this is Cullen. She just tripped on the stairs. No need to worry now.”

Bella’s eyes slowly opened and she was met with the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. He was nodding slightly, one hand holding the phone to his ear and one arm wrapped securely around her shoulders, holding her from a nasty face-first tumble into the tile. She was able to take in his face for another moment before he hit the call end button and turned his gaze to her.

“Hello Miss Swan, I’m SSA Edward Cullen. How are you today?”

“I-I’m fine,” Bella began trying to push herself up off of the strangely handsome man who had just appeared.

He seemed unperturbed by the woman in his arms struggling to right herself, he set her up straight, continuing with his spiel of an introduction, “I’ve been assigned by the Federal Bureau of Investigation to lead a protection detail on you along with my team-”

“Can we not talk about this here?” Bella whispered loudly, “I do have to come back here! I have to see these people again!”

He looked annoyed, “Then where are we supposed to discuss this arrangement? There’s protocols you need to know in regards to this.”

“Anywhere but here!” Bella began tugging on his arm, they were still so close together and she could still feel her face flushed from his physical contact with her, “There’s a coffee shop. Down the street. It won’t take long to get to. Then you can talk about all of this. I just don’t want anyone to hear this!”

_And I can refuse it and send you home._ Bella noticed the slick fabric of his suit sleeve against her fingertips. Just who was this man? He looked the part of a FBI agent, but he also looked so young.  
His lips pursed, “I’d prefer to do this here. I need to explain a few things to you before we begin.”

“No. We’re going,” Bella continued pulling on his arm, “If you don’t I’ll refuse everything.”

“Miss Swan, it wouldn’t be in your best interest to do that.”

“What?”

“It would not be wise. You and your father are both in severe danger.”

“Well then you shouldn’t even be here! You should be with him!”

“Miss Swan, think of this logically, your father has extensive FBI training. He is much more readily equipped to deal with a threat than you are.”

Bella let go of his sleeve and crossed her arms, “I can handle myself.”

“Just like you handled those stairs?” He seemed bemused by the expression on her face before hardening again, “Where is this café?”

Bella felt calmer just entering the café. It was mostly empty as it was between the breakfast and lunch rushes.

“What like Witness Protection? I don’t need protection-“

“Not like Witness Protection, I’m not a U.S. Marshall.”

“But it’s like witness protection?”

“It’s not an actual program. This is a protective detail.”

“So you’re going to do what, walk me to class? Drive me to school? What is a ‘protective detail’?”

“My team and I will monitor your whereabouts and surroundings until the threat regarding your father is neutralized.”

“Which is why you and your team should be with him. Not me.”

“We all have our orders, Miss Swan.”

“Tell whoever’s ordering you to modify them!”

“I can’t do that.”

Bella glared at him, “Then what is the threat? What am I supposed to be afraid of?”

“That’s classified information.”

“But I should know. It concerns me.”

“You might do something rash if you know too much.”

Bella began, “You don’t know me-”

“Your name is Isabella Marie Swan, born to Renee and Charles Swan in Forks, Washington. SSA Swan was stationed in the Seattle office at the time. You’re a freshman at the University of Seattle, major currently undeclared.”

“But you don’t know me.”

“That’s not my job here, Miss Swan. I’m a bodyguard. I’m not a therapist.”

Bella shifted in her seat, sliding her damp palms over her jean-clad thighs, “So you’re just going to follow me around?”

“Essentially.”

“I don’t agree to this,” She shook her head and set her jaw.

“Miss Swan, I don’t think you understand. This isn’t optional.”

Bella looked at him. What did he mean? She could call the police and… And what? If this man really was FBI the police wouldn’t arrest him. Even if they were able to get him away from her, she would be left defenseless, “Okay.”

One strong brow went up, “Okay?”

“For now, we can test it. For Charlie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Support my ko-fi if you enjoyed this! ko-fi.com/unrecognizableroadfeature  
> Leave me feedback please


End file.
